SDS
by Madison Sunday
Summary: This story is not actually based on Ten Count, though I loved that manga, I really wanted to create a story about my own personal fantasies with a little mixture of my own life challenges. Enjoy! ;)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Last Saturday was my last day of being a normal teenage girl, though I hadn't known that just yet. I had spent my day studying for an upcoming exam, listening to loud music and snacking on pretzels while cramming my brain with information. It was raining - per usual - and I was admiring the little droplets that had formed on my window slide down. My parents were out of town visiting family in England. I had stayed behind not only because I had my junior year finals up ahead, but also because I held a strong dislike for my cousins back home. Lightning flashed in the distance and I turned my music up louder, drowning out the sounds of the thunder rolling in. Life was good here in Washington. I was the regular teenage girl in high school; I spent my days going to school and studying hard, went home and did my homework, then watched Netflix until I passed out. My weekends were spent working at a smoothie bar and hanging out with friends. I was _normal._ I continued studying, twirling my pen in between my index finger and thumb and finally mastering a few tricks. When I had finally ran out of pretzels I walked to the kitchen to grab some fruit. The lightning outside flashed closer than before so I hurried to the fridge. I remember this day so clearly … the tile was freezing and the kitchen still smelled of apple pie from my mother's last recipe. The trees on the windows scratched at the windows fiercely. The vibe of the room was strange though. I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched and goosebumps were raising on my arms. As I walked up to the fridge I grabbed the grapes and was about to return to my studies before a rag was shoved into my mouth. I felt strong hands grip my arms and binding them behind my back. Another rag was brought to my face and I immediately inhaled the stench of chlorophyll, significantly knocking me out.

My name is Elizabeth Violet and I was abducted three days ago and brought to a school designated to train sex slaves.


	2. New and Blue

Pain. That's the first thing I feel as I awake. My head is throbbing and I can feel pain shooting up from my left knee. Other than that I feel fine. My head swims as I begin to sit up and I bring a hand to my temple, rubbing it in soothing motions. I don't hear anything around me other than the soft tweeting of birds and the rustle of leaves from a tree. My eyes stay shut as I continue rubbing my sore temple and begin feeling around me. A sharp creek makes my eyelids flutter open softly to the direction of the sound. _Where am I?_ My eyes open to a large blue room. The walls are a pretty pastel sky blue with white trimming on the massive windows. The ceiling is decorated with a glorious chandelier made of tiny blue sapphires and diamonds surrounded by white ruffles. I lay in an extremely comfortable bed made with a deep Egyptian blue duvet and white stitching. The pillows that I lay on are clearly stuffed with some type of feather which is next to cream decorative pillows. White nightstands adorned with turquoise lamps are next to the bed, to my right is a magnificent bookshelf and to my left is a large vanity set. My head spins as I look at the beauty of the room. _How on earth did I get here? _

My eyes dart to where I hear the sound coming from. A man dressed in a dark tailcoat and dress pants holds open the wooden door to the room. He smiles at me sweetly and runs his hands through his beautiful black hair and then pushes his glasses up to his eyes.

"Hi Elizabeth, it's wonderful to see you're finally awake," His eyes sparkle as he says my name and I can't help but feel comfortable in his presence, "I can imagine you're very confused. Let me introduce myself, I am Jackson Crew and you are here to enroll in SDS." I blink at him, confused. _I'm enrolling in a school? Why would I be kidnapped for something like this? _That's when I realize I really shouldn't trust Jackson. My survival instincts kick in as I jump off the bed, my feet hitting the wooden floor beneath. I search for a way out. The door is being blocked by him obviously and I know there's a window behind me. I sincerely doubt I can break through the glass, so my only option is to open it before Jackson gets to me.

"Now now. I'm not going to hurt you . . . unless you disobey the rules for some reason. Let me explain everything. The reason why you are here is because of your parents," _My PARENTS? How could they be a part of this? _"Your parents are a part of an undercover organization that travels the world to find people to enroll in SDS. The children of those who are a part of the organization are not required to be enrolled, however," He pauses to flip his silky black hair back again and takes another step closer to me. I tense and arm myself with one of the decorative pillows. _As if that's going to help me._ "Your parents disobeyed the headmaster of our school which resulted in your immediate enrollment into SDS."

"How did they disobey?" My natural curiosity blurts out one of the swimming questions corrupting my mind, causing me to blush from embarrassment.

"None of that concerns you. The only thing that you should worry about is your studies here at SDS. Your enrollment starts immediately, and so do your classes," Jackson tilts his glasses up his nose and smiles at me once more, "Now, I must leave to attend to other matters. Please freshen yourself up and meet the other students down the hall in half an hour." He waves goodbye and closes the pale blue door behind him.

I bring my knees up to my chest and run my fingers through my hair frantically. My eyes dart to another wooden door on the left of the one Jackson exited. It's slightly ajar, revealing more pastel blues and creams. I slowly stand and walk over to the door, pushing the powder blue wood as far as it will allow. This room is an elegant bathroom with the most beautiful vanity I've ever seen - even more grand than the one in the main room. Electric light bulbs blink brightly as I flip the switch on the sidewall, and I finally see the bathroom in all of its glory. A cerulean shower curtain is to the right of the vanity and toilet area. A large window with periwinkle ruffled curtains are to my left and on the floor is an azure blue rug.

Walking towards the vanity, I see a uniform with a variety of vials and bottles to the side. I look towards the shower with longing. _A shower couldn't hurt, right?_ I glance at the mysterious grime forming under my nail beds and the slight sheen of sweat on my limbs. _Yeah . . . a shower is definitely needed. _I turn the showerhead to the right and step inside to the warm water. I am fully clean by the time I come out. With a towel wrapped around my midsection, I stare at the rumpled negligee I was originally in, something I had not consciously put on. I slip the uniformed skirt up my thighs and button the outrageously large blouse across my chest. I halt for a moment, _I just did exactly as Jackson said. No questions asked I followed his orders without even thinking about it!_ I shake my head in dismay and push a slightly wet palm to my forehead.

_I must get out of this school. Whether that means by breaking out through the window, or someplace else, I will get out. _


End file.
